


The Sheriff Knows-Now What?

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Episode: s03e12 Lunar Ellipse, F/M, Fairies, Gen, Season/Series 03, Shooting Range, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the Sheriff knows that werewolves are real and had a near-death bonding experience with Melissa and Chris, maybe he should find out what else is out there that his kid and his friends have been dealing with for a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff Knows-Now What?

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to fill a Tumblr prompt for [fromhighatopthething](http:http://fromhighatopthething.tumblr.com/): "For your prompt thing... uhh... I'd really like to read something that shows Sheriff Stilinski, Chris Argent, Melissa McCall, and Alan Deaton getting together once everyone knows whassup. Like they have dinner together and at some point Chris starts teaching Melissa how to shoot with Stiles' old Nerf guns while Deaton shows the Sheriff how to protect himself. Or maybe Deaton is reluctant to join them because he's held himself back. Or they all want to goof off after a hunt because friendship." It was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/60338731467/for-your-prompt-thing-uhh-id-really-like-to-read).
> 
> Ahhh the adults all being bros! I love it. Poor Alan. I could totally see him still remaining aloof with them even if they know now, but I’ll see what I can do.

Once the dust settles and all that remains in the collapsed root cellar are bad memories and a bent baseball bat, the Sheriff, Melissa, and Chris take a moment to breathe. Be glad they are still alive, be proud of the children for having to deal with high school and whatever the hell this world is they are learning about (that’s the Sheriff and Melissa’s reaction anyway), and wonder the age old question…

Now what?

For Chris and Melissa, this whole werewolf thing is not as much of a shock as it is to the Sheriff. So, after he gets everything cordoned off and apologizes profusely to Stiles for not believing him while hugging him so hard for about 5 minutes straight that Stiles complains of possible rib fracture (he may have also promised that he’d eat nothing but things that were green for 3 months and is starting to regret saying that), the Sheriff tells Melissa and Chris that he knows there are still things he doesn’t get but that they are going to help him figure it out. Melissa and Chris whole-heartedly agree (although Chris is a little more reluctant), and they set a time and place to meet later because they’ve all got kids to take home and possibly praise and/or reprimand.

It’s three days later, after Jennifer Blake’s body is officially declared dead and Deucalion is scarce, that all three of them meet at the 24-hour diner for dinner. Even though he’d heard it all from Stiles, back when he thought he was lying, the Sheriff asks Melissa and Chris to explain to him about Peter, Jackson and the kanima, Derek, the Hale fire, etc. Melissa doesn’t know as much as Chris, so it ends up being Chris who does most of the explaining until it’s almost 3 in the morning and his throat is sore. Melissa and the Sheriff have to go back to work soon (both on little or no sleep seeing how late it is), so they part with another meeting set.

The second time they meet at Chris’s because they all agree that now that they are in this world, they sure as hell aren’t going to let their kids deal with it alone, which means Chris has to show them what works and what doesn’t against various supernatural threats. He gives the Sheriff wolfsbane bullets and gives Melissa a taser, who almost shoots him with it for the implication that she couldn’t handle a gun, but he assures her that if she wants one she can have it if she knows how to use it. When she sheepishly says she’s only fired a gun once when she was a teenager, the Sheriff volunteers to show her and train her (and Chris looks only slightly jealous about that for a few minutes).

It’s when the Sheriff asks about what other defenses against werewolves they can use that don’t require hurting them that Chris decides they should probably go see Alan Deaton. Both the Sheriff and Melissa look at him wearily because what does the vet know about werewolf defenses? But Melissa calls up the clinic upon Chris’s insistence and confirms that yes Deaton knows and yes he can help them if they can come by at closing time the following day.

It quickly starts to become a thing. All three of them meet once a week, alternating between their houses, and sometimes at the clinic. Deaton has veiled animosity towards Chris, but he’s still cordial albeit aloof when Chris asks about where Derek and his sister went, like he knows but it’s “not his information to dispense.” As it turns out Melissa has a “spark” too, which the Sheriff jealously thinks is Deaton’s way of flirting until the vet tells him Stiles has a spark as well. Melissa starts bringing Deaton cookies, and that seems to get him to warm up to them more, supplying them with information more easily than his usual enigmatic ways.

The Sheriff gives Melissa shooting lessons, and when Melissa informs him that taking her to the shooting range will only count as a date if he takes her to eat afterwards, they eat after shooting lessons. Sometimes Chris comes along and surprisingly it’s not awkward. They’ve all become friends, something that might not have happened if it hadn’t been for their children being caught up in the supernatural. It starts becoming second nature for them to call each other, Chris calling the Sheriff to shoot the bull about sports or asking Melissa about how he should best cook the chicken he bought. Sheriff asks Chris about cold cases to see if maybe the reason they went cold was supernatural in nature and tells Melissa that he’ll supervise while he makes Scott and Stiles clean out her garage so she can sleep. Melissa bugs the Sheriff about eating healthy as much as Stiles does and offers a listening ear and motherly advice when Chris doesn’t know how to talk to Allison about something.

It’s when a threat comes into town, a fairy, that Deaton gets brought into the loop.

Alan never joined them at their meetings unless it was at the clinic (even though all three had invited him), and despite offers of home-cooked meals from Melissa, Alan would graciously decline. But when the fairy comes in and starts terrorizing people, even Chris admits that Deaton needs to be with them.

While they suspect he will just give them some herb or tell them some ritual and be on their way, he surprises them all by following them out the door to where Chris had tracked the fairy’s location.

Luckily there’s not a huge fight (so they don’t have to pull up weapons or of all things pull their kids out of school for backup, which is a bizarre thought in and of itself), and Deaton is able to smooth over the situation afterwards (let it not be said that in spite of his stoic and quiet nature his communication/diplomacy skills are subpar). In celebration, all three insist Deaton join them for coffee (they would’ve gotten drinks, but it’s still before noon), so he does, smiling the whole way there.

~

Deaton still doesn’t come to every meeting of what Stiles has started calling “Team Guardian” after that, but he comes to a few and always goes out for celebratory drinks/coffee after a victory. He has his reasons for not getting as involved, which they understand. But Melissa and the Sheriff know how much Deaton did for their children when they weren’t in the know, so the Sheriff always buys his beer/coffee, and Melissa always makes cookies and other baked goods for Scott to take to him.

And occasionally… Chris will drop off packages of rare herbs for Deaton’s supply, but neither say a word about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
